El lugar al que nunca fuimos
by Lythos
Summary: Mu emprende un viaje que hacía largo tiempo tenía deseos de concretar...pero por alguna razón tiene un sabor distinto al que él se había imaginado iba a tener.oneshot, shakaxmu yaoi


Bueeeno, este es un pequeño one shot que le ddiqué a una d mis mejores amigas y espero les agrade. TKM mushaaa!muaks saludos!

El lugar al que nunca fuimos

Nunca era difícil partir del Santuario, nunca lo había sido para él. Recorrer grandes extensiones de tierra era uno de los pocos placeres que surgían espontáneamente de sus obligaciones de santo. Aún cuando conociera el suelo que transitaba como la palma de su mano, sabía apreciar en cada nuevo traspaso que daba por aquel camino la belleza del cambio con que el paisaje se desteñía y coloreaba entre una estación y otra. Pequeños goces y disfrutes, un encanto místico y profundamente sensible: de eso se trataba, de palpar y ver, de oler y oír la naturaleza viva y sabia. Jamir conservaba esa magia que Mu arrastraba consigo en el camino de ida y en su regreso, lo demás se desparramaba por su templo y el templo de virgo. No había forma de que esos viajes pudieran aburrirlo, amaba lo espacioso del aire y el cielo, la inmensidad solitaria de las montañas, el silencio y los repentinos siseos del viento. Viajar a pie era una experiencia de veras formidable, una práctica que mientras pudiera no abandonaría…

Ahora tenía que viajar también, pero a otra parte. En ocasiones contadas le había tocado la misma suerte, esa situación en que se veía forzado a extender sus horizontes a otro circuito. Eran lugares que estaban por fuera del suyo, tan querido, tan familiar pero sorprendente. Tenía que admitir que era imposible no fascinarse ante la impresión primera, cada lugar albergaba una especie de poder cautivador que lograba conmoverlo. De esos pocos territorios que había conocido tenía un registro genuino guarecido en su mente, como el rescoldo de una hoguera. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo Shaka le había despertado una cierta curiosidad por aquel lugar, jamás había puesto pie en él. Se habían prometido darse una vuelta, esta era su oportunidad, juntos, en cierta forma.

"Tan pronto te vas Mu?, supongo que es mejor así, aunque nos has dejado algo atónitos a todos con tu decisión". Esas habían sido las palabras de Shion, su tutor, un día antes de que dejase el Santuario. Le había dado su permiso sin objeciones, eran raras las concesiones de ese tipo (aún cuando se trataba de ocasiones extraordinarias como era la de su caso), sin embargo el Patriarca había cedido con increíble presteza. En agradecimiento a su gesto, Mu se había comprometido a regresar con prontitud, pues fuesen tiempos de paz o no, su deber estaba en velar por su templo y su diosa y para ello debía estar de vuelta cuantos antes. A la vera de la salida del recinto patriarcal, el Sacerdote envolvió al santo de aries en sus brazos, como en los viejos tiempos…lejanos como su infancia: "Dale mis bendiciones Mu, te deseo mucha suerte", le dijo al oído y se alejó.

"_Tu sabes, así es como debe ser…_

_Brahma me estará esperando y me liberará _

_al envolverme con sus brazos incandescentes"_

Equipaje ligero y Shaka. A penas una mochila que había confeccionado especialmente para prolongadas travesías y que con el tiempo había adquirido el desgaste del uso y el color polvoriento de muchos suelos y tierra que levantaban las ventiscas. Atuendo sencillo, nada que llamase la atención de los transeúntes o tuviera conexión alguna con su vocación y pudiese resistir a las tempestades del tiempo casi siempre nada condescendiente con los peregrinos como él. Este viaje tenía que ser como él mismo quería recordarlo: breve y rápido, como el tiempo que dura un sueño.

También llevaba el mapa que Shaka le había facilitado, un papel arrugado, corroído en los bordes y atravesado varias veces en el centro por marcas de dobleces. Recientemente había descubierto unas anotaciones del rubio. "El lugar donde nunca fuimos!, todavía", eso estaba escrito sobre una porción del dibujo acaso con la misma tinta que trazaba un recorrido. "Así es", pensó Mu al leerlo, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

El primer tramo fue a pie, luego, sin que renunciase a su enemistad con las maquinarias, tomó un tren. Agradeció la falta de pasajeros desconocidos a su lado, nunca había rehuido a la gente ni a una conversación agradable…tampoco se consideraba una persona especialmente sociable. Sea como fuere, no podía negar que lo grato se hallaba justamente en la ausencia de la compañía momentáneamente indeseada. Shaka se veía radiante, sonreía, y a decir verdad…no había tenido idea de que tuviera ese tipo de habilidades, pero estaba hermoso como nunca. No quería espantarlo, ni aunque fuese eso un absurdo de tan solo pensarlo, no quería correr ese riesgo. Se limitaba a mirarlo y su garganta herida y seca…cómo dolía y picaba. Le parecía que estallaba una guerra en ese punto donde colapsaban su mente, sus sentimientos, su voz en una arena poco común. Qué estaba en juego allí? Acaso podía compararse aquello a las propias batallas que él había vivido? Tal vez no tuviera su escala, su magnitud, su violencia destructiva…pero cómo dolía, cómo lograba atosigarlo hasta raspar su interior. Eran las garras punzantes de un destino irrevocable, de un daño irreparable. Se sentía como un garfio oxidado, pero él no abriría la boca: no quería espantarlo.

Antes de bajar controló que no hubiera olvidado nada dentro del vagón. Había sólo una cosa que lo hubiera hecho volver a subirse de saberla desaparecida. De haberla perdido, no habría ya sentido para el viaje pues ella era el propósito mismo. Eso y mucho más. "Ahí estás", murmuró aliviado cuando la vio agazapada en una esquina del bolso, su corazón podía dejar de chocar contra la pared de su pecho. Shaka aún sonreía, distante y gentil.

"_Algún día iremos a Kusinagara,_

_Te mostraré el templo…iremos tras los pasos de Buda_

_Te gustará, lo prometo"_

Preguntó a los lugareños por el paradero de un templo. Eran personas amables, en seguida le indicaron el rumbo que debía seguir. Había dormido poco, comido menos, estaba acostumbrado a pasar sueño y hambre encapsulándolos en un trozo del olvido con su perseverante espíritu. Sin embargo, las pruebas con las que había tenido que lidiar nunca iban más allá de su vida de santo. Esas no eran las más severas, no comprometían sus sentimientos. Atacado eso, lo infalible se encorvaba y los clamores de su estómago y el sopor del cansancio se hacían sentir. "Ya no falta tanto…".

* * *

La tierra se había sacudido, convulsionada, asimilando la noticia. Truenos y relámpagos, una tormenta de luces y gotas gruesas, afuera no había espacio para el silencio pero en el templo de virgo nadie hablaba. Cuando alguien muere, las palabras atinadas se escabullen, los comentarios acertados desfallecen y el silencio, henchido en su ego, se ensancha por cada habitación. Resguardados por la gruesa puerta de metal que cerraba el paso hacia el jardín, esperaban con sus bocas muertas el regreso de Mu y el Patriarca. Ellos dos habían velado por el santo de virgo bajo los Sales Gemelos desde las horas preámbulo. Su retorno sólo podía significar una cosa: ya no había nada que hacer allí.

-Por qué no quieres darle el entierro que la Orden ha reservado en su honor? Tendrá su lápida y su epitafio…se le rendirán todos los honores que merece un caballero de su estirpe…

-Maestro, le agradezco…pero debo renunciar a esa tradición.

Recostado sobre un camastro de maderos, una pira especialmente ordenada y cómoda, descansaba Shaka, a un paso de volver al comienzo. La corta vida del fuego se llevó la mañana y la tarde, en ese tiempo nació, vivió y murió hasta que nada le restaba ya por deshacer. En la primer penumbra de la noche, las cenizas esparcidas llamaban al recuerdo, Mu las recogió…eso era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que el fuego de Brahma le había dejado…

_

* * *

_

_Hice lo que me pediste y quería encontrarte allí pero no era más que un montón de polvo. Dónde están tus huesos, tus finos dedos? Este será mi destino también pero tú fuiste quien murió primero…_

_Tuve que convencerme, lo admito y no estoy orgulloso de haber vacilado… pues era lo que querías, no es cierto? Todavía sonríes ahora, desde otro lugar alejado, eso me reconforta. Me haces daño, pero seré fuerte. _

_Tenías razón, iba a gustarme conocer el templo…es una pena que no pueda disfrutarlo. Tu ausencia todo lo opaca, es así…es como un dolor intenso que me distrae. Pero pude hacerlo…pude agarrar un puñado de ese polvo y salpicar el suelo con él. Fue como si me arrancara un brazo con mis propias manos…el otro brazo está en el jardín de tu templo, espero no te moleste que quiera conservar mis piernas enteras. Después noté que ya no estabas, en realidad nunca habías estado…y ese polvo tampoco eras tu, no podías serlo...Quizás vuelva el próximo año, estoy seguro de que florecerá algo maravilloso de esta tierra._


End file.
